


Nice Try

by SweetPotato263



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, F/M, Psychological Torture, RIP, Torture, mastermind!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato263/pseuds/SweetPotato263
Summary: Her plan was flawed, and she was regretting every bit of it.





	Nice Try

Her plan did not go as expected.

Honestly, she was regretting even going though with it. It was a really flawed plan. Had she really been expecting to be able to overpower someone like Leon Kuwata, and kill him? He's a natural athelete! During their little scuffle over the knife, he had managed to grab the golden sword off Naegi's stand and break her wrist with it, which caused her to drop the knife. Then, he had tackled her and pinned her to the floor, a distant and creepy expression bore into his features. She shivered, feeling greatly unnerved at the look on his face.

Yeah, she was definitely regretting going through with her plan.

Leon gazed over Maizono's face, a sour, but distant, look on his own.

"..The fuck you tryna pull?!"

Maizono flinched. She expected him to be angry with her, but damn, that anger laced in his voice terrified her. She was not expecting that.  
Even though she probably should've, considering the fact that she just tried to kill him.

"Kuwata-kun--"

A sharp pain blasted her in the cheek, as her head snapped to the side. She gasped, realizing that Leon had actually backhanded her. Leon grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Idiot! It's WAY too early for me to die! All my planning up to this point woulda been ruined if you'd have actually killed me!"

..Wait, planning?

He snorted, roughly letting go of her face. "Don't look at me like that. What, ya want pity? Want me to let you go? Not after that stunt you just pulled. You'll probably go running to the others, lying your little ass of and go on and on about how I tried to kill you, and beat you and all that shit, and make yourself look like the innocent, little angel in all this. Hah, I don't think so, princess." He looked over at her broken wrist, eyebrows raising. "That looks like it hurts."

Maizono said nothing, too terrified to even speak. Leon ran his hand from her shoulder, down her arm, and gripped her wrist, squeezing it roughly. Maizono let out a sharp gasp, whimpering as she tried to tug her wrist away from him. Leon shook his head crushing it harder in his grip. 

"Awe, ya ain't screaming yet? That's no fun. Guess I'll have to try harder. I've always wondered whether or not whore's like you were able to feel both despair and immense amounts of pain!"

He stood up, keeping a foot planted on Maizono's chest to pin her down, and used his other foot to stomp down hard on her wrist. Maizono let out a shriek, her free arm flailing wildly as she leaned up to grip at her injured arm. Tears started to stream down her face as she trembled, finally letting out a loud scream. Leon's head perked up as a sly smile bore onto his face, finally feeling that satisfying rush of emotions coming from Sayaka. He looked down at the girl's wrist, which was now a bit mangled, bone sticking out the front and blood trickling down, but not totally mutilated.

"There's that delicious scream I've been waiting for!"

Maizono shook her head, tears falling down her face. Holy shit, the regret she was feeling now. The pain in her arm hurt like a bitch. she cursed herself mentally for having a low pain tolerance.

Leon grinned and swung his leg back over her waist, straddling her. He leaned forward, grabbing the discarded knife, and teasingly, dragged the blade lightly over Sayaka's face, not hard enough to break skin, though. He then pressed the tip in, blood trickling out of the wound and down her face. She let out a small cry, wiggling in his hold.

"P-Please, Leon! Don't kill me, I need to get out of here! I don't want to die, please!"

Leon looked at her with an amused expression. "Eh? I don't think you woulda let me go if our positions were reversed, though. You tried to kill me! What if I didn't wanna die?! Would I have had a choice then?! I don't think so! Not to mention this whole operation woulda been ruined! No mercy for murderers! Besides, seeing you like this, Sayaka-san, is oh, so satisfying.~"

An idea struck Leon as he pulled the knife out of her cheek. He wiggled, trying to get in a more comfortable position, because obviously sitting on a small female like that wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world. He leaned closer to Maizono's face, his own only inches away from the hers, his hot breath tickling her nose. She whimpered, struggling to turn her face away from his, but he held her chin tight, holding her in place. Leon brought the knife up to the left side of her lips, his other hand trailing up to her face as he stuck his thumb into her mouth, forcing it open.

"You have such a pretty smile, Sayaka-san. I can make it even wider for ya, so you can show it off everywhere!"

He let out a string of giggles as he dipped the sharpened knife into Maizono's mouth, resting it on the edge of his mouth where her lips met, and agonizingly slowly, began to saw through the skin, blood instantly spurting out and dripping down her cheeks, and coated Leon's hands. His giggling spiraled into all out fucked up laughter as he sawed even slower, slitting the right side of her mouth and cheek onto a permanent, bloody half-smile.

Maizono let out an ear-piercing shriek, opening her mouth wide and clawed at his hand, kicking and flailing wildly. Her caused her to open her mouth even wider, the flesh tearing even more and creating a jagged zig-zaggy rip down her cheek. Leon's eye twitched, as he jerked his knife out of the her cheek and swung his fist down onto the wound, smashing her face and breaking out a couple of her teeth.

"Why'd ya go and fuck up my work?! Now I have to start all over again, but on the other side! God, can't you do anything right?!"

Leon tutted, shaking his head sadly.

"No, no you can't. You're fucking weak. Even Naegi wouldn't have bitched, moaned, and screamed as loud as you are. He certainly wouldn't have fuck up my work. You're just a worn-out piece of shit. I'm even surprised you have feelings. I thought whores who sold their bodies to get into the music industry didnt have feelings? Especially the coldblooded murderers!~"

Maizono was sobbing uncontrollably now. The pain was unbearable. She was honestly about to regret ever being born.

"P-Ple-e-ease! Just kill me a-already...!"

Leon stared at her and snorted. "But the fun has just begun! You invited me over, so you owe me this, babe!" He was getting more and more aroused over the mental trauma he was causing her, his grip on the knife tightening as he brought the knife to her other cheek. He slowly began to saw into her other cheek, dipping his knife into the flesh and carved a squishy, fleshy chunk of her face out, resting it on his knife and giggling innocently. "Hey, its you!" 

He took the piece and squished it with his fingers, before violently thrusting Maizono's mouth open and shoving it inside, clamping her mouth shut. He stared down at Maizono, his eyes shaking as he leaned down, lapping over her lips with his tongue and licking up some of the blood. He pulled back, blood smeared all over his face and gestured to her mouth.

"Chew it. Slowly." He ordered. Maizono attempted to spit out the meat, gagging at the strong, metallic taste that overwhelmed her senses, but Leon shook his head. "If you don't, I'll have ta cut out your tongue, and then how are you gonna be able to sing for me later?"

Tears falling even faster now, she shut her eyes tight and started to chew on the piece of meat, gagging again. Leon smiled, prodding the carved hole with the knife a little boredly. Another idea popped into his head as he brought his knife up to the top of her scalp, and slowly began to push the side of the knife into her skull, very, very slowly sawing at the top of her forehead.

"I want you to swallow it, now."

Her whole body trembling, she immediately complied, swallowing the best she could. She let out a loud cry of pure agony, her body thrusting up and shaking uncontrollably in pain. Leon pet her hair, toying with the dark blue strands.

"Shhhh... It'll all be over soon, baby."  
He shushed her, and started to sing softly, sawing away at the other's head. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..~"  
He sang each time he sawed, now two inches into her skull, but hasn't hit the brain just yet.

He patted Maizono's mutilated cheek, causing her to open his eyes, and stared into his irises, the maniacal look in them shaking her to the core.

"Hey, sing with me, babygirl. Un, deux, trois, quatre, Cinq!" He sang again as he contined to saw even slower. Maizono wheezed out another scream, but unable to struggle anymore, so worn out already.

Leon giggled, finally pushing the knife all the way through her skull lining and stopping there, blood spurting out and spraying all over Leon's face and neck. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, catching some of the blood in his mouth, grinning wildly. He gulped it down, as he gripped the knife, about to finish the girl off.

"..Six, sept, huit, neuf..! Sing it, and it'll all be over!"

Breathing shakily, Sayaka moaned out the last four words to the song, just wanting the pain to end.

"S-Six, s..sept, hu-uit.. N-n-neuf..."

Hearing those words, his hearbeat sped up, as he pulled the knife out abruptly and raised his arm high into the air. Smiling wildly, he slammed his hand down, burying the knife into Maizono's skull, his singing turning into a mix of laughter and hyperventilation. He rolled off of her, laying on his back, choking on his sobs.

\------

How sad.

Leon sat up after his meltdown, wiping some of the blood from his face away with his sleeve. That stupid bitch almost ruined his plan for the school. He hadn't planned on her targeting HIM. He sighed heavenly. That was so satisfying. He almost wished he'd kept her alive. Almost..

This trial was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck this was fun to write


End file.
